NEIBank and EyeBrowse (a dedicated genome browser for eye-expressed genes, produced in collaboration with CIT. http://eyebrowse.cit.nih.gov/genome/)consitiute a resource for eye research worldwide. While computational support has been greatly reduced, databases of expressed sequences, human eye disease genes and databases of candidate eye disease regions of the genome are still maintained at a slower rate.In addition, sequence verified clones and other resources, particularly custom yeast 2-hybrid cDNA libraries for functional genomics are maintained and continue to be distributed to other laboratories and institutions.